


lock me up (with love)

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You said something today-,” a pause, “something about melocking you up?”(or, communication is the key.)





	1. lock

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by two things:  
> \- "oh, you wanna lock me up? thought you'd never ask."  
> \- _and_ lock me up by the cab, where the title comes from too.

“I was wondering,” Alec started slowly and Magnus drew his gaze from his boyfriend’s fidgeting hands to his eyes.

“Hm?”

"What did you exactly mean-,” Magnus could see Alec take a deep breath before he continued, “ _I mean_ \- the comment you made?”

 _Oh_.

Magnus bit down on a smile. “What comment?”

“You said something today-,” a pause, “something about me _locking you up_?”

 _Oh, Alexander._ There was a hint of distress in Alec’s eyes, but it was soon overthrown with just sheer curiosity. Magnus had noticed how jumpy Alec had been on the way back, not meeting Magnus’ eyes and changing the subject every time Magnus asked.

“I think you know,” Magnus purred, throwing his head back on the cushions. He liked teasing Alec and it was the best way to make Alec actually talk. They were sitting on the other sides of the couch, legs tangled together. Alec’s eyes roamed down Magnus’ neck and there was a slight blush on his face.

Their date nights always ended up like this. Talking, opening up to each other. Sometimes it ended up with them having sex, but it wasn’t a _need_. Magnus loved it the most when they just cuddled together, talked.

“I-” Slowly, Alec’s eyes met with Magnus’ and Magnus gave him an encouraging smile. Alec was slowly becoming confident with talking about sex, about what they both wanted. Magnus felt like it was something to be proud of, but he still didn’t want to overwhelm Alec. “Yeah? I think I do?”

(Alec had already spent the whole day walking hand in hand with Magnus on the streets of New York. It was _more than enough_ for one day, on their slow journey to make Alec feel comfortable with who he was.)

“Look,” Magnus started, even though Alec didn’t seem particularly uncomfortable, “it was just a joke, _an idea._ Maybe for the future.”

Alec seemed to think about it, for a moment.

“But you’d like that?” he slowly asked.

And yes, Magnus definitely would like it. They had kept things purely vanilla in the bedroom, so far, slowly exploring each other and while Magnus loved it and it was more than enough, he was not one to hide what he wanted.

(And okay, maybe Magnus was impatient and joked about spicing things up a bit, from time to time, but he didn’t really expect anything from Alec. He was surprised Alec had even noticed his comments.)

“Yes.” There was no point in lying. 

There was a hint of something new in Alec’s eyes. Excitement, maybe? _Lust_?

Magnus cleared his throat. “Yes, I’d like it. But this is all so _new_ -”

“It is,” Alec confirmed before Magnus could finish. “It is new.”

Magnus nodded.

“But I also want to-,” Alec dropped his gaze, “make you feel good?”

Magnus chuckled. He couldn’t help himself. “Believe me when I say, _you do_ make me feel good.”

Alec blushed and then bluntly stated, “that's because you tell me what to do.”

A silence. Magnus tried to read Alec’s posture, his expression and movements and came up with nothing. It’s not that Alec would’ve closed himself off, not exactly, Magnus just didn’t know what to expect.

“What I’m trying to say-,” Alec said, then, “is that I’d like it, too. If it’s something you’d like, then I’d like to try. Sometime.”

And, _oh shit_. Magnus was so in love with that man.

“You’re not saying this because you feel like you have to? Because I am extremely fine with what we’re doing now,” Magnus checked. It wouldn’t be the first time and he had to be sure.

“No!” It was quick and Alec looked slightly taken aback, like he didn’t expect himself to blurt it out like that. “I mean, no. I think I’d like it. I kind of like the illusion of having power over you. I wouldn’t know what to do- _but_ you’d be there to guide me, you know?”

Magnus smiled at that. “Yeah,” he only answered, little breathless of Alec’s words. 

“We can start small?” Alec continued, slightly uncertain.

“Of course,” Magnus said. “I wouldn’t expect anything more.” _I didn’t expect this, even_.

“Yeah,” Alec answered, eyes wandering around the room. “But I want to try new things. Isn’t it part of it all?”

Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec meant part of relationships or part of him growing more comfortable in his body, but he agreed nevertheless.

“Yes, it is,” he said. “I can’t wait.” 

“Good, uh,” Alec’s voice was breathless, “good.”

Magnus chuckled again and only smirked when Alec wouldn’t look him in the eye. When Alec finally looked, he frowned adorably.

“What?” Alec asked, a smile forming on his lips. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Magnus placed his drink on the coffee table.

“I shouldn’t be this surprised you want to try,” he said. “You do have a possessive side.”

Alec blushed and Magnus continued, “and you are the Head of the New York Institute. A born leader. So _authoritative_ -”

“Oh, shut it,” Alec said, laughing but rubbing his neck awkwardly. Magnus let himself laugh, too.

What followed, was a comfortable silence. Both of them happy where the conversation had led, just watching each other, exploring each other’s eyes.

“No magic,” Alec abruptly blurted, “I don’t want you to use magic when we’re doing it.”

Magnus only smiled. “Of course.” 

“Great,” Alec answered and smiled back. “And- _not yet_?”

“Not yet,” Magnus agreed. “We can start with some love and kisses. They’ll keep me locked up for a while.”

Alec tilted his head. “Now?”

“If you’d like,” Magnus said.

That was the only confirmation Alec needed to urge forward and press his lips on Magnus’. Repositioning their tangled limbs, finding somewhere to put their hands, Alec was now above him and kissing him full on the mouth so _gentle_  and _loving_ that Magnus felt like they were flying.

“Yeah,” Alec mumbled against his lips, “ _yeah_ , always.” 

And when their kisses turned into helpless giggles, Magnus felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. 


	2. silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh. porn. 
> 
> light bondage & dom/sub but things are mostly vanilla.

The silk ribbons had been Alec’s idea - he had carefully introduced them to Magnus, tied him to the headboard of their bed, kissed each of his palms gently after he was done. He had stripped rest of Magnus’ clothes off with time, exploring every inch of his body with his mouth.

(“I’ve been thinking about it since we talked,” Alec had said with shy smile, “and I’d like to tie you down. Maybe take some control, but nothing big, yet.”)

That’s how Magnus had ended up in this position, whimpering from the overwhelming feel of _need._

It was disgustingly sweet, how Alec handled it all. No rush and gentle.

Both of them knew it was just an illusion of power - Magnus could magic the ribbons off any time, he could take over and make Alec beg for his life. But _no magic_ , had been one of Alec’s requests and Magnus wasn’t going to disobey.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Alec mumbled, trailing his hands over Magnus’ sides, to his thighs. He lifted his gaze to Magnus’ eyes. “But I want to see _you_. No glamour.” Alec’s voice was rough and resembled the one he used in his duties as the Head of the Institute.

Magnus suppressed the surprised sound he was about to make and dropped his glamour. The lust in Alec’s eyes made his breath hitch.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered, planting a loving kiss near the place Magnus’ navel should’ve been. “So beautiful.”

And, _fuck_ , if Alec didn’t get on with it _quickly_ –

Magnus whimpered and rolled his hips against the heat of Alec’s body. Alec made an unhappy sound and pinned him back to the mattress.

“Stop it,” Alec only said, “that’s not helping your case.”

The feel of Alec’s hands pinning him down had Magnus just whine louder.

Alec smirked.

He _fucking smirked._

“Please,” Magnus gasped, “ _please, sir._ ”

It slipped. He really wasn’t about to say it, _he wasn’t,_ and Alec’s body went still. His eyes were wide and for a moment Magnus was scared he had overstepped.

Then, Alec rushed forward and connected their lips to a messy kiss. “ _God,_ you’ll be the death of me.”

The position they were in, Magnus could feel Alec’s cock against his. He gasped loudly on the sudden contact but Alec’s hands still held him down. Magnus didn’t dare even try and move.

His eyes fluttered shut when Alec kissed him again.

The kiss was rough and left them both panting.

“You need to help me a little, ok?” Alec whispered against his lips. “What do you want?”

Magnus opened his eyes to meet Alec's gaze. Alec’s hands were roaming down on Magnus’ body, separating Magnus’ legs more.

“You,” Magnus managed to answer, “ _inside me._ ”

Alec hummed, like wondering. His grip on Magnus loosened and hands trailed up and down his sides, to his thighs, circling down on Magnus’ ass. Magnus swallowed the need to moan.

“I want you to hear you,” Alec said, kissing down on his body. Magnus only whimpered in response.

Then, just like that, Alec was gone and lips on Magnus’ thighs were replaced by sudden coldness. Magnus’ eyes snapped open (when did they close?) and he observed Alec coming back with lube, already dipping his fingers in it. He shivered, his hips twitching futilely upwards.  
  
Alec tutted, threw the bottle on the other side of the bed and with his free hand held Magnus’ hips down.  
  
“Separate your legs for me, love.” Alec’s voice sent more shivers down on Magnus’ body and Magnus did as told, giving Alec space between his legs.

Lilith, Magnus felt like he could come from just that, Alec circling his fingers on Magnus’ hole with a teasing manner. It was nothing they hadn’t done before - Alec loved taking his time with Magnus, fingering him open slowly - the only difference being the ties around Magnus’ wrists.

The first finger slipped in easily and Magnus’ breath hitched. Without any warning, Alec slipped in another one and Magnus moaned out loud. Alec gave him a while to get used to the feeling, moving the fingers just barely.

Alec’s other hand was laying on Magnus’ thigh, tickling the skin softly. Magnus felt his cock twitch, rock hard and needing to be _touched._

A whiny moan escaped Magnus’ throat almost unwillingly. It sounded like _Alexander_ and _pleasepleaseplease._

Alec moved his hand to pet Magnus’ hair. “You okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Magnus said with such force it surprised them both, “ _fuck me._ ”

Alec let out a moan and Magnus appreciated the sound more than ever. His beautiful Alexander, face flushed and whole self so focused on his task to make it good as possible to Magnus.

“Soon,” Alexander whispered. And then fucked his fingers in Magnus, scissored and opened him up, but still avoided his prostate. Almost automatically, Magnus tried to match the movement with his hips. When he did, Alec’s grip tightened on Magnus’ already ruined hair and kept him in place.

Magnus hadn’t noticed his eyes closing, but snapped them open when Alec talked. “ _Look at me,_ ” he had encouraged.

Third finger joined the other two. Magnus’ golden eyes were locked on Alec’s hazel ones. Alec arched his fingers, tickled them over Magnus’ sweet spot. The warlock’s mouth hanged agape, but no sound came through and _Lilith_ , if Alec could just–

The fingers were gone. Magnus whined loudly.

“ _Shh,_ ” Alec’s hand cupping Magnus’ cheek, “ _I’ve got you._ Raise your hips for me.”

Alec placed a pillow under Magnus’ raised hips, a gentle kiss on his thigh. A gentle kiss on the base of Magnus’ untouched cock. A gentle kiss on the tip of it. Magnus’ hips thrusted up against the touch and Alec didn’t stop him, just moved away.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus whimpered.

“I know,” Alec said, “you’re doing _so good_ , my love.”

Alec retrieved the lube again, coated his own cock with it. Magnus’ breath was uneven, lips parted and eyes only half-open, watching Alec’s every move. Alec placed himself on Magnus’ entrance, his face hovering above his.

“I love you,” Alec murmured, captured Magnus’ lips with his and thrusted inside.

Magnus gasped and the next moments were spent just gazing each other’s eyes, breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Just _fuck me_ ,” Magnus finally breathed out.

“Bossy,” Alec answered, then bit Magnus’ bottom lip, “stop it.”

“Yes, sir,” Magnus mumbled. It got a moan out of Alec and Magnus let his head fall back on the cushions. 

Alec started to move agonisingly slow, pulling out and thrusting back inside with long moans. Magnus rocked his hips against any possible skin contact. Lips meeting lips, skin against skin. A quiet _yesyesyesyesyes_ slipping Magnus’ mouth with every thrust.

“Do you think you could come like this?” Alec asked quietly, his mouth brushing against Magnus’ earlobe. “Just from me fucking you?”

Usually, the answer would’ve probably been _no, probably not._ Now, however, Magnus had been on edge for _so long_ he’d come from just a simple stroke.

“I think you could,” Alec continued talking, licking behind Magnus’ ear, hitting Magnus’ prostate with every push. Little whimpers were only thing Magnus could get out of his mouth. The slight pain from the ribbons around Magnus’ wrists felt nothing next to the electric desire and pleasure crawling under his skin. “Would you come for me if I asked?”

“Yes– yes _yesyes_ ,” Magnus managed to moan, “ _please.”_

Alec attacked Magnus’ neck with his teeth, pounding them hard on the mattress. Everything was _so much_ and _too much_ but _too little_ and Magnus felt overstimulated by the mixed sensations.

It took only Alec’s quiet, _“come for me,_ ” and Magnus lost it. Arching up, he came with a long and whiny shout. His breath mixed with Alec’s and Alec captured Magnus’ top lip between his teeth. Alec followed right after him, moaning into his mouth as he came and Magnus felt the warm wetness filling his insides.

Alec kept fucking him through the orgasm and stroking Magnus’ cock with his hand. Magnus could only moan quietly, pant in pleasure and match the movement of his lips to Alec’s doing.

Alec looked so absolutely beautiful like this.

“I love you,” Magnus breathed out, “ _God_ , Alexander, I love you.”

Alec, still inside of him, cupped Magnus’ cheek with his hand and wiped off the tears Magnus hadn’t noticed crying. “You’re so beautiful. _Mine_ ,” Alec whispered, then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Take them off. You can use magic.”

Magnus understood and snapping his fingers, his hands were free and around Alec’s neck in seconds. Alec moved slowly out of him, threw the pillow on the other side of the room and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus was too overwhelmed to speak, the only words coming into his mind being _I love you_ and _Alexander._

“Are you okay?” Alec asked quietly, tugging him closer to his chest.

“Yes,” Magnus whispered, “more than.”

“Good,” Alec said. “I love you.”

Magnus made a humming sound and snuggled closer to Alec’s chest. “Love you, too.”

And for minutes, they just stayed like that. Cuddling, listening to each other’s evening breaths and sharing lazy kisses. (They were both too tired to move, but in a need of a shower - covered in cum and sweat and each other’s saliva. Magnus could’ve magiced it away, but it’d be cheating and he quite enjoyed sharing showers with Alexander.)

“You should’ve seen yourself,” Alec murmured in his ear after a quiet moment, “I don’t think I’ve ever been that turned on.”

Magnus chuckled quietly and turned to face Alec’s face. He pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Is it safe to assume you’d like more of that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alec answered so quickly he had a quick moment to look embarrassed.

“Good,” Magnus hummed, “I’d very much like it, too.”

Alec smiled. Brightly and beautiful.

“But right now I’d like a shower and some clean sheets,” Magnus said after a beat.

Alec giggled. _Giggled._ “Me, too.”

(Magnus ended up magicing them new bed sheets. But a shower was still shared along with long, wet kisses and too many love confessions for one night.

It was moments like those, when Magnus realized they were meant for each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> !!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated and loved. 
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://eclipseben.tumblr.com/)


End file.
